villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helena Clark
Helena Clark (aka Helena Richard) is the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, A Wedding to Die For (alternately titled, Deadly Vows). She was played by Brittany Underwood. Backstory Helena's backstory revealed that she and her sister, Rebecca (nicknamed "Becca" for short), were given up for adoption by their birth mother. Becca was adopted by the Dillon family, and served as the adoptive sister of Charlie Dillon, while Helena remained an orphan. In adulthood, Helena became a baker and ran her own business, while becoming obsessed with being part of what she considered "the perfect family." She had been married twice, but regarding her first marriage, Helena's jealousy led her to kill her first husband. Her second marriage was to a man named George Carr, but on the day of their wedding, Helena saw George in a conversation with another woman, leading the delusional villainess to believe that he was flirting with her. Helena poisoned one of her cupcakes and gave it to George as revenge. Events The film began with George succumbing to the poison and dying just as their vows were about to be exchanged, Helena acted concerned and checked on George, only to call him a "liar" under her breath, already showing her true twisted colors. Six months later, Helena (having gone from brunette to blonde) began a relationship with Charlie Dillon, and was already set to marry him. She later befriended Charlie's parents, and especially Becca, continuously referring to Becca as her sister. The Dillons were later visited by Ellen Mazurek, a fellow baker who recognized Helena, only for Helena to deny ever meeting her. Realizing that Mrs. Mazurek could ruin her plans, Helena visited her shop and acted apologetic over how she acted, only to grab a rolling pin and bludgeon Mrs. Mazurek to death, and later grab the husband and wife figurines from the shop. Helena's jealousy was shown when she and Becca encountered Monica Tomlin at her flower shop, as Helena learned that Monica and Charlie dated years ago. She angrily called Charlie and snapped at him for not mentioning his past relationship, and after this, she engaged in one her many demented conversations with her reflection, which told her that Charlie was still in love with Monica. After seeing Charlie and Monica conversing, Helena snuck into the home that Monica shared with her husband, Justin, and attacked both of them; killing Monica. Helena was later confronted by Glenn Carr, George's brother, and it was there that the villainess boldly admitted to killing George; who she claimed was unfaithful. Glenn informed Helena that he was going to stop her wedding to Charlie, and it was at that moment that Helena struck him with a frying pan. After hearing the Dillons return home, Helena tore her clothes and screamed to bring them into the kitchen, where she claimed that Glenn broke in and she attacked him out of self-defense; Glenn ended up surviving. After being told by Charlie that the wedding needed to be postponed (as well as hearing Charlie call Becca "crazy"), the evil Helena decided to kill him as well as his parents. She made poison cupcakes for all three, and after Charlie had one and began succumbing, she came out in her wedding dress and accused him of betraying her. Helena planned to make it looked like Charlie was killed falling down the stairs, and after Becca appeared, Helena revealed their entire backstory: that they were blood sisters and given up for adoption. She attempted to convince Becca into leaving with her so they could be a family together, but when Becca refused, Helena knocked her out. The villainous psychopath grabbed a knife and lunged at Becca, who later knocked out her twisted sister and called police. The film ended with Helena in a mental hospital and flirting with Stephen, a caretaker; suggesting that she had plans to attempt to marry him as well. Gallery Blonde Helena 2.png Helena Knife.png Helena KO'ed.png Helena in Asylum.png Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains